Love Lasts Forever 2
by Arwennicole
Summary: The Summery is on the inside of this story. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I put this sequel up, because you all asked so nicely.


Love Lasts Forever Two

By

Nicole

Pairing: Will and Elizabeth

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: PG-13

Summery: The sequel to _Love Lasts Forever_. Will and Elizabeth are planning their wedding and get married. However, a young woman named 'Carol' came to Port Royal to search for Will, the man she loves.

*Night before the Wedding*

In the Governor's House, there was a big party in the honor of the soon-to-be marriage between Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Will and Elizabeth were dancing together, like they normally did during ceremonies like these. Will smiled at Elizabeth, as he looked her. He couldn't believe that the next morning he was going to marry the Governor's beautiful daughter. "Will," Elizabeth said. He came out of his daydream and looked at Elizabeth. "Yes," he said. Elizabeth smiled and stopped dancing. "Let's go to the gardens, so we can be alone," she said. Will nodded and followed his soon-to-be bride out to the gardens.

As they sat on a bench in the gardens, Elizabeth let out a sigh of happiness. She was going to marry the pirate/blacksmith, Will Turner, in the morning. "It will feel a little strange that we'll be together for the rest of out lives and throughout all of eternity," she said. Will stroked her hair and sighed. "It will feel strange at first," he said. Elizabeth looked at him with a smile. Will smiled back and then removed the hairpins in her hair and watched as her beautiful light brown hair fell around her. Her hair grew about four inches since the day Will proposed to her. He ran his fingers through her hair with a sigh. "Absolutely beautiful," he said. Elizabeth removed the bound that held Will's hair up and sat closer to him with her hands in his hair. Will held her close and then he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

*Morning of the Wedding*

As the lovers got ready for the wedding, the young bride was fidgeting in her chair. "Hold still, miss," Estrella said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous," Elizabeth said.

"You have nothing to worry about, Will loves you and you two will be very happy together," she said.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the thought of being Will's wife. Estrella smiled and pinned the veil into Elizabeth's hair. "There you go, miss, this is your big day," Estrella said. Elizabeth nodded and then waited for her cue.

Will was standing in his room getting his vest on when Governor Swann walked into the room. "I can see that you are much calmer than my daughter is," Governor Swann said. Will turned around and looked at his soon-to-be father-in-law. "I may look calm, sir, but my heart is beating a hundred miles per hour," Will said. Governor Swann smiled and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "You don't need to call me 'sir' anymore, you're close to becoming apart of my family. You can call me 'Father' if you wish," Governor Swann said. (AN: I read that back then and I listen to my uncle talk to my grandfather. The son-in-laws always called their father-in-laws father.) Will nodded and then he put his cape on. "I'm sure that if your father was still alive, he would be proud, but since he isn't around, I'll be proud for him," Governor Swann said.

"Thank you," Will said.

Governor Swann nodded then once Will was ready, the Governor handed Will his feathered hat. Will placed the hat on his head and smiled at him. "Thank you," he said. Governor Swann nodded and then they left the room.

Elizabeth was waiting for her father and once the knock came to the door, Elizabeth nearly came out of her chair. Governor Swann came into the room and smiled at his daughter. "Ah! Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," he said. Elizabeth smiled and kissed her father's cheek. Governor Swann hugged his daughter tight and sighed. He couldn't believe that the time he had with Elizabeth went by so fast. "It is time," Governor Swann said. Estrella handed Elizabeth her bouquet and smiled as father and daughter left the room.

Will stood at the altar with a smile on his face. He handed Captain Jack Sparrow his hat when Elizabeth came walking down the aisle, looking more beautiful than ever. Elizabeth smiled at Will when she saw how handsome he was. It was quite hard for her to look at Will with tears of happiness blurring her vision. Governor Swann placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and then placed her hand into Will's. He held onto their hands and smiled at Will. "Take care of her, and stay by her side forever," Governor Swann said. Will nodded and then they stood in front of the minister. They stared into each other's eyes as the ceremony went on. Will decided to write his own vows and held onto Elizabeth's hands as he said his vows. "Elizabeth, ever since the day I met you when we were twelve, I thought you were an angel. I was glad to know that you decided to marry me instead of the Commodore. When Jack told me that you were getting married to Norrington, I thought I was going to die of a heartbreak. I'm glad that I didn't, I'm glad to be standing here with you. I am willing to spend the rest of my days with you. You are my pride and joy. You are my one true love. The woman that I desired to marry since the day I looked into your beautiful face. I love you, Elizabeth, with all my heart and soul," he said. Elizabeth felt more tears pressing against her eyes, his words were full of love and devotion. "Will, the day that I saw you in the ocean, I knew I had to save you. When you told me your name, I knew that once you spoke to me, we just clicked together like the last pieces of the puzzle. When we got to know each other, I started to feel the feeling of love when we were sixteen. The day you gave me my first kiss. Even though it was a mess because I didn't know what to do, however, you never made me feel like a fool. When you gave me that kiss, I knew right then and there that I was going to spend the rest of my days with you. Here we are, saying our wedding vows, telling everyone how much we love each other. When Barbossa threw me to those cursed pirates and you came to save me, you were like my knight in shining armor coming to rescue me. You are my knight in shining armor. I love you so much, I love you with all my heart and soul," she said. Will smiled at her and then he held her hand up as he slipped the golden wedding ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed Elizabeth Eleanor Swann," he said. Elizabeth then began to slip the other golden wedding ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed William Jonathon Turner the second," she said. Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other and listened to the minister's prayer. They watched as the minister placed a hand over theirs and smiled at them. "Before me today, I have never seen such a fine and happy couple," he said. Then he raised both of his hands over their heads. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said. Will pulled Elizabeth into a passionate kiss and while they kissed, the minister looked at all of their guests. "I announce to you all who witness this splendid day, Mr. and Mrs. William Turner the second," the minister said. Will and Elizabeth pulled from the kiss and hugged each other. Once they pulled from the hug, Will pulled her into another kiss. However, a ship from England arrived as if on cue when they kissed a second time.

When the ship docked, a young woman got off the ship with a smile on her face, relieved that the trip was finally over.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, she wore white high heels, a pale purple dress, and her hair was in a half-ponytail that was braided, around her neck was a diamond necklace, she wore diamond earrings. And on her head was a pale purple hat that was the same design like Elizabeth's hat from the time she and Will shared their first kiss.

Her name was Carol Karl. She then went searching for the man that she loved that sailed here when he was twelve. She found a soldier near a large gate that led to a garden and walked over to him. "Excuse me, have you seen a Mr. William Turner?" She asked. Mr. Murtogg smiled at Carol and nodded. "Mr. William Jonathon Turner?" He asked.

"Yes, you know him?" She asked.

"Yes, he is the best blacksmith in Port Royal, he's in the gardens. He, the Governor's daughter, and some guests are inside the gardens celebrating the marriage between him and Governor Swann's daughter," Murtogg said.

Carol's eyes widened. "There must be a mistake, there has to be more than one Will Turner in this town," she said. Murtogg looked at Mullroy before looking at her again. "If you don't believe us, miss, then you should go and see for yourself. However, you can't do that now. Only the guests at the wedding can attend the ceremony," Murtogg said. Carol walked away in shock.

Will and Elizabeth were dancing together with smiles on their faces. However, they didn't see Carol peaking over the wall watching them in anger. "How can he marry her? How is it that a blacksmith and the Governor's daughter got married?" Carol asked herself. She had to talk to Will, so she climbed over the wall and waited for the right moment. She watched with sadness in her eyes as Will picked Elizabeth up in a carrying position and twirled her in a circle. Her wedding gown going around them as he stopped. Carol watched as Will pulled Elizabeth into a passionate kiss. Just then, Murtogg and Mullroy grabbed Carol and began to drag her away. "WILL, WILL!" She called. Will and Elizabeth looked at Carol and Will's eyes widened. "Mr. Murtogg, Mr. Mullroy, it's all right. She's a very old friend of mine," Will said. Murtogg and Mullroy let Carol go and the newlyweds walked over to her. "When did you get here?" Will asked.

"Just about five minutes ago," she replied.

Will wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist with a smile. "Carol Karl, this is my new wife, Elizabeth Turner. Elizabeth Turner, this is very good and close friend, Carol Karl," he said. Elizabeth nodded to Carol with a smile. Carol nodded back and then she watched as the celebration continued on.

That night, Will led his bride up to the honeymoon suite with a smile on his face. Once he opened the door, Will picked Elizabeth up into his arms with a smile. He carried her into the room and closed the door with his foot. He placed Elizabeth on the floor and kissed her passionately on the lips. Elizabeth kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Elizabeth then pulled out of the kiss and smiled at him. "Wait here," she said. Will removed his hat and cloak. He sat in a chair near the window and his eyes widened when his beautiful bride came out from behind the changing curtain in a beautiful white nightgown. Will walked over and placed a hand on her face. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," he said. Then they were drawn into another passionate kiss.

*Two Weeks Later*

Will was working in the shop when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Carol standing there. "Hello, Will," she said. Will wiped the sweat from his brow. "Good day, Carol," he said. Carol walked over and sat on the edge of the step. "How could you?" She asked. Will gave her a quizzical look. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"How could you marry someone like Elizabeth?" She asked.

"I married Elizabeth because I love her, I married her because she loves me. I married her because she means the entire world to me. Carol, I thought you were happy for me?" He answered with another question.

Carol got up and walked over to him. "I can only be happy for you. However, I can never be happy about this," she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I love you," she said.

Will took a couple steps back in shock. Carol Karl was in love with him. "Carol, I can't love you and I just love you as a sister. I love Elizabeth more than anything," he said. Carol walked away and just then, Elizabeth walked in and saw the shocked look on Will's face. "Will, what is it?" She asked. Will got up and held onto Elizabeth's hands. "Carol was here," he said.

"I know, I saw her leave," she said.

"There is only one reason why Carol came to Port Royal in the first place was because she's in love with me," he said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and backed up from him. "Are you in love with her?" She asked.

"What? No, no, no, Elizabeth, I love you. You're the one that I love. You're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with," he said.

"How can I believe you? How can I know that you won't fall in love with Carol too?" She asked.

Will watched as Elizabeth left the shop and went after her.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, stop," he said. Elizabeth turned around and looked at him. "Elizabeth, why would you think that I would love someone else after I told you a year ago, and everyday since, I love you. I will always love you until this world will end," he said. He placed his hands on both sides of her face. "I'll say it again. I love you Elizabeth Eleanor Turner, I will love you and only you," he said. Elizabeth placed her hands over his. Then he didn't care who was watching, he pulled Elizabeth into a gentle loving kiss. Carol stood there heartbroken, she turned and walked away.

*Two Years Later*

"Are you really?" Will asked with a smile on his face. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair with a big smile on her face. She nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant," she said. Will scooped her up into his arms and twirled her in a circle. "That is wonderful news," he said. Elizabeth smiled and hugged Will tight. "It kind of feels weird that we're going to be parents,' she said. Will kissed the side of her head and held her close. "It'll sink in soon enough," he said. Elizabeth nodded and sighed. "I love you, so much," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

Later that night, Will walked into the room and smiled when he saw his beloved wife leaning against the headboard reading a book. He changed into the pants he usually slept in. Then he walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. Elizabeth smiled at Will and placed her book on the nightstand before closing the curtain that was tied to the bedpost. "You read my mind," he said. He closed his curtain and then pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled away, Elizabeth smiled at Will. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

Once they pulled each other into another kiss, Will grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. In Elizabeth's opinion, that night was the best night of her life since her honeymoon.

The next morning, Elizabeth was getting dressed into a beautiful pale rose gown when she felt her husband's arms go around her waist. She leaned back against him with a smile. "Sleep well?" She asked. Will kissed her cheek with a smile. "I slept great, I hope you did too," he said.

"Of course," she said.

Once Will put on his vest, Elizabeth walked over and tied his hair up into the material he always used. "We bet better get going, unless you want to be late," she said. Will shook his head and then he escorted his wife downstairs.

"Thank you, Benjamin," Elizabeth said. Will grabbed his jacket and then the two of them left the house.

As they walked down the street to the chapel, Will saw Carol, but he looked at Elizabeth and held her close to him. "Will," Carol said. Will saw that Carol was walking beside him.

"Hello, Carol," he said.

"Beautiful morning, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yes, beautiful," Will replied.

Elizabeth looked up at Will and saw that he was trying to ignore Carol's loving glance that she was giving him. Once they entered the chapel, Will and Elizabeth sat on the other end of the church while Carol sat on the opposite end.

After the Mass was finished, Will and Elizabeth were walking home when Carol ran over to them again. "Will," she said.

"Hello, Carol," Will said.

Elizabeth gently squeezed his arm and then the couple smiled when they saw two good friends. "JACK! ANAMARIA!" Will and Elizabeth called. They ran over to them with smiles on their faces. "Well, hello there Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Anamaria said. Carol stood there in shock, two pirates in Port Royal and none of the soldiers that were around were arresting them. She got Murtogg and Mullroy and walked over to them. "Arrest these two," she said. Murtogg and Mullroy looked at Jack and Anamaria with smiles on their faces. "Hello, Captain Sparrow and Mrs. Sparrow. Welcome back to Port Royal. Here for another visit?" Murtogg asked.

"Of course, we heard that Mrs. Turner 'ere is going to 'ave a kid so we wanted to stop by and congratulate them," Jack said.

Carol watched as the two marines walked away and she stared at the two pirates. "Let's go back to the house, we have a lot to talk about," Will said. Jack nodded then the four of them left.

Once they sat down in the den, Estrella brought out some tea. "Thank you," Elizabeth said. Estrella nodded and left. "Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Carol Karl, the one girl that hasn't left Elizabeth and me alone for the past two years," Will replied.

"Why is that?" Anamaria asked.

Elizabeth grasped Will's hand and sighed. "It's because Carol is in love with Will," Elizabeth said.

"Ah, the old stuck between to women trick. Except ye 'ave already made yer decision and that was marrying Elizabeth," Jack said.

"Yeah, I know, but she hasn't left me alone since I married Elizabeth. Now she's really following me around because of my and Elizabeth's unborn child. I'm afraid of what might happen to our child," Will said.

"Just protect your child at all costs, no matter what, Will, protect him or her," Anamaria said.

Will nodded and held Elizabeth close. He looked at Elizabeth and then he placed a hand on her stomach. "I will protect you and the baby, I promise," he said. Elizabeth placed her head on his chest and sighed. "I trust you," she said.

*Two Months Later*

Will was working in the shop when Estrella came running in. "SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE!" She screamed. Will spun around and ran over to Estrella. "Who's gone?" He asked.

"Elizabeth, she's gone, she's taken her," Estrella said.

"Who has taken Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Miss Carol," Estrella replied.

Will's eyes widened. "I have to go find her," he said. He ran passed Estrella, but as soon as he stepped out of the shop, he felt something hit him over the head. Will fell backwards unconscious. Estrella ran out of the shop and saw someone dragging Will away as well. She ran towards the fort to get Norrington and his men.

*Two Days Later*

Will woke up and saw that his arms were tied and the rope was tied to the ceiling. "Will," said a familiar voice. Will looked to his side and saw Elizabeth sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid," she said.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said.

"I'm not worried about this, I'm worried about you and the baby. I'm afraid of what Carol might do," she said.

Just then, Carol walked into the room. Will saw that she was wearing a blood red outfit. "What do you want? You need to learn when to leave me alone, Carol," Will said. Carol laughed and circle Will. "You should've learned that should have married me instead of Elizabeth," Carol said. Elizabeth turned her head when she saw how close Carol was to Will. Will closed his eyes to block out everything that was happening. Carol grinned and took out a sword. She stood in front of Will and held it out in front of Will. "You made a mistake to try and ignore me for the past eleven years," she said. Will's eyes snapped open and he looked at her. He began to struggle against the rope that held him there. "You must've been planning this everyday since the day I left to find my father," he said.

"Very good, Will, yes," she said.

She then nodded to a figure in the corner and a man dressed in black with a mask over his face walked over to Will with a whip in his hand. "Turn him around," she said. The man turned Will around and held the whip up. "I'll enjoy listening to you cry out in pain, and for you to be begging for mercy," Carol said. Elizabeth gasped when she saw that the man in black held the whip up to Will's back. "NO!" She screamed. Will then winced when the whip hit his back, but he never cried out in pain. He refused to let Carol win. "I thought you were his friend?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was his friend, but I was hoping to be his wife. Now, it's too late," Carol said.

Will felt the whip connect to his back once again. Elizabeth could only watch in horror as her husband was being tortured. "Stop," Carol ordered. Will nearly went limp when the man stopped hitting Will's back. He could feel he blood going down his back. "Cut him down," she ordered. The man cut Will down and he fell to the floor in pain. Once Elizabeth was freed, she ran over to Will. She watched as Carol and the man left before placing her husband's head in her lap. "Will," she said with tears in her eyes. Will looked up into Elizabeth's eyes. "Elizabeth," he whispered. She grasped his hand. "Why is she doing this to us?" She asked.

"Because of me," he replied.

Elizabeth pressed her forehead against his with tears falling from her eyes. "I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life," he said. Elizabeth let out a sob and held onto his hand. "We should have done something long ago," she said. Will sighed and fell unconscious from the pain.

Captain Jack Sparrow and Anamaria Sparrow arrived at Port Royal when Estrella ran over to them. "Mr. Sparrow, Mrs. Sparrow, I need your help. Mr. and Mrs. Turner have been kidnapped. You have to find them. Commodore Norrington and his men are already searching for them. I fear for the worse that may happen to them. I fear that they will be killed. I'm afraid that Carol will kill them both," she said. Jack and Anamaria looked at each other. "We'll look for them," Jack said.

"I'll be with him," Anamaria said.

"I'll be with both of them," said a voice.

They looked behind them and saw a man that looked so much like Will, but older standing there. "Bootstrap Bill," Jack said.

Bootstrap nodded and stood in front of them. "We better get going if we're going to find my son and daughter-in-law," Bootstrap said. They nodded and they started searching for them.

*Three Days Later*

Elizabeth looked at Will's back and saw that the whip marks were healing, but they were turning into scars. Carol has left them in this place for three days. Carol came into the room with the man in black. "Eric, tie him back up," she ordered. Elizabeth moved out of the way quickly as Eric walked over to them. He grabbed Will and tied his hands back up. Elizabeth watched as Carol walked over to Will with the sword in hand still. Will lifted his head up and Elizabeth winced when Eric walked over and did what Carol said. He started to beat Will and then when she ordered Eric to back away, Will looked at Carol in anger and pain. Elizabeth could see blood coming from her husband's nose and lip. Will turned his hand and spat out some blood. "Poor, poor, Will, are you going to give in?" She asked. Will glared at Carol. "Never," he hissed. Carol's smile faded into a frown and she glared right back at him. "Very well, Eric," she said. Eric walked over and began to beat Will once again. Elizabeth couldn't do anything, but watch.

That night, Will was out of the rope again and Elizabeth knew that Will needed medical attention quickly. She climbed up to the small window and saw that they were still in Port Royal. She saw a dog and quietly called the dog over. "Come here, boy, come here doggy," she whispered. The dog walked over and Elizabeth recognized the dog. It was the same dog from the jail cells. "Are you searching for us boy?" She asked quietly. The dog sat down and wagged his tail. She got the dog to stay. She ripped some of her gown and put it in the dog's mouth. "Bring this to Commodore Norrington," she whispered. The dog ran off and Elizabeth prayed that the dog would do as he was told. She walked over to Will and stroked his hair as he slept on through the night.

*Two Days Later*

The dog finally found Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, Jack, Anamaria, and Bootstrap. Jack looked over and saw the dog. "Come here, doggy," Jack said. The dog ran over to Jack and spat out the material. "He must have seen my son," Bootstrap said. Governor Swann looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Bootstrap Bill Turner, I'm Will Turner's father," Bootstrap said.

"Nice for the introductions, but we need to find Will and Elizabeth," Anamaria said.

Jack held the material up and the dog sniffed it. The dog barked and ran back to where he came. "Let's go," Jack said. They ran after the dog.

Elizabeth watched as Eric began to beat Will again. "STOP! PLEASE!" Elizabeth screamed. Carol looked at Elizabeth. She walked over and stopped Eric. "Do you love him, Elizabeth?" Carol asked. Elizabeth looked at Will and he looked at her in pain and fear. "Yes, I do love him, I love him ore than you ever can," she said. Carol slapped Elizabeth. "I have known Will longer than you have," Carol said.

"That wouldn't matter, it wouldn't change of how Will and I feel about each other," Elizabeth said.

"Well then, like it said in your vows. Till death do you part. So, goodbye, Elizabeth," Carol said.

She held a pistol up to Elizabeth. "ELIZABETH!" Will yelled. Just then, the pistol was knocked out of Carol's hand. Bootstrap Bill, Jack, and Anamaria ran into the room. Commodore Norrington and his men came in through the door. "WILL!" Bootstrap exclaimed. Will looked up to see his father trying to help him to his feet. "Father?" He asked. Bootstrap nodded and helped Will up. "Arrest her," Norrington ordered. Just then, Carol picked up her pistol and held it to her chest. "Goodbye, Will," she said.

"CAROL, NO!" Will yelled.

Too late, Carol pulled the trigger and she killed herself. Will looked at Elizabeth and then they helped him out of the place.

*Three Weeks Later*

Elizabeth came into her and Will's room to see that he was sleeping. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair. Will opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "I can see that you're getting better," she said.

"Trying to," he said.

Bootstrap came into the room with a smile. "I see that ye didn't give into Carol's request," Bootstrap said.

"I couldn't, I love Elizabeth more than my life. I'd die for her to keep her safe. I would die for our child too," he said.

Elizabeth smile and remembered that their child was still safe inside her. "Why is it that Carol didn't harm Elizabeth?" Anamaria asked.

"She hurt me, not physically, but mentally. I sat in that old room watching Eric beat my beloved Will," she said.

Will held onto Elizabeth's hand and sighed. "Her obsession with me was her undoing, it consumed her," he said. Elizabeth nodded and kissed Will's hand. "I love you, so much," she said. Will placed his hand on her face and sighed again. "I love you too," he said. Bootstrap smiled at the two of them and got Anamaria and Jack out of the room. When they shared a kiss, Will pulled her against him and watched as she fell asleep with a gentle smile on her face. He kissed the side of her head and placed a hand on her stomach. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth. Sweet dreams, my child," he whispered. Then he fell asleep holding his wife close.

*Seven Months Later*

When Elizabeth went into labor, Will refused to stay out in the den. He stayed in the room with his wife. He climbed behind Elizabeth and held onto her hands. As Elizabeth began to push, she always placed her head on Will's shoulder. After hours of pain for the two of them, they finally heard a baby's cry. "It's a boy," Estrella announced. Elizabeth sat up and took the little boy into her arms. Will smiled at his son and looked at his wife. Before Will could say anything, Elizabeth began to cry out in pain again. "I think I'm having twins," she said. Will's eyes widened and placed his son into Estrella's arms. After another minute of pain, Elizabeth had given birth to a girl. Elizabeth sat up and took their daughter into her arms while Will held onto their son. "What should we name them?" He asked.

"Let's name our son, William Jonathon Turner III. How about we name our daughter Ellen Marie Turner," she said.

"Will for short of course and Ellie for our daughter's nickname," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and looked at their fathers as they came into the room. "Thank the Lord that Elizabeth was able to have twins," Governor Swann said. He placed a kiss on his daughter's head and looked at his grandchildren. "What did you name them?" Bootstrap asked.

"We named our son, William Jonathon Turner III and our daughter, Ellen Marie Turner," Will replied.

Bootstrap smiled and then he backed up when Will held the boy out to his father. "Here, you hold him," he said.

"The last child I held was you and I held you only once," Bootstrap said.

"Well, you have another chance to hold a William Turner," Will said with a smile.

Bootstrap finally took the boy into his arms and saw that he was the image of his father when he was born. "I guess he's going to look just like you when he's older," he said. Will smiled and looked at his daughter to see that she was the image of her mother. "Ellie is going to look beautiful, just like her mother," Will said. Elizabeth smiled and then she yawned slightly. Bootstrap placed his grandson into the large bassinet and then Governor Swann placed his granddaughter with his grandson. He left the family alone with smiles on their faces. Will sat on the edge of the bed and held her close as she fell asleep. Then he fell asleep while holding her close.

*Three Weeks Later*

Will and Elizabeth were walking around Port Royal with one twin. Will held their son and Elizabeth held their daughter. Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other. Will kissed Elizabeth's forehead and then looked at their children. "Love lasts forever, Mr. Turner," she said. Will nodded and held his family close. "That it does," he said. Then they continued walking down the streets with their children in their arms. They were right, love does last forever and nothing can break the bond of love.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this sequel like you did with the first one. Please read and review. No flames please, I beg you. Goodbye.


End file.
